


Not quite as planned

by limamelon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks, secret santa present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 17:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9133318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limamelon/pseuds/limamelon
Summary: Kuroo and Bokuto came up with a silly plan involving two of their friends, will it work?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mujakinamamade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mujakinamamade/gifts).



> Posting my secret santa gift here, because the moment I got micchan's name I knew that it was going to be something with our mutual precious OTP. ♥
> 
> Anyway, enjoy and happy new year everyone!

“One more!”  


Hinata’s voice was loud and clear as he went to grab another ball, he wanted his spike to go through Kuroo and Lev’s block! Slightly frustrated he glanced over to Kenma who had actually agreed to set to him a few times before going to bed and nodded, ready to start this new point.

The whole Karasuno team was in Tokyo in a winter training camp along with some other local teams, it was quite exciting and fun but seen as Christmas was getting closer and closer each day the camp days were soon to be over. 

Hinata as per usual was trying his best, training until others told him to stop and waking up early to keep going, he wanted to improve, he needed to. He loved playing volleyball and he wanted to be as good as possible, beating every school that got in their way and every player that challenged him. The Great King, Ushiwaka, even Bokuto-san... speaking of—

“Oi—! What are you still doing here?” Bokuto looked from one side of the net to the other, grinning as he walked into the gym. “Come on, they’re going to lock up the gym and you’ll have to stay here all night!”  


Kenma, not particularly amused by Bokuto’s joke, looked to Hinata first and then gestured to the door as he started to walk towards it. Meanwhile Kuroo was grinning back in Bokuto’s direction.

“Don’t say that to these two again or they’ll want to stay,” he also started to head out, referring to Hinata and Lev. “It’s actually a miracle Kenma stayed this late with us,” Kuroo glanced over to Kenma with a smirk, who blatantly ignored his teasing and continued to walk with just a small frown on his face. “I could never get him to set more than a few times after practice!”

“Ah, I wonder why!” Bokuto obviously joined Kuroo and, trying to be subtle, he nodded to him, something the remaining three didn’t catch on, Kenma because he was ignoring them and the other two because they were hurrying to clean the gym up. “Come on, let’s grab a snack before bed.”

And so they started to head out, Bokuto and Kuroo walking ahead of the others as they exchanged a few words in a very low voice so no one besides them could hear. Kenma, Lev and Hinata were walking quite some steps behind the duo, the last two doing most of the talking while Kenma absentmindedly looked at his feet as he walked.

Kuroo glanced over his shoulder then turned to Bokuto and nodded to him once again before he stopped walking and waited for the other three to catch up with him. He then grabbed Lev’s arm and tugged him away from Kenma and Hinata.

“Now let’s talk about those terrible blocks,” he was supposed to be scolding him but he actually had a big grin on his face that sort of confused Lev for a moment until Kuroo threatened to tell Yaku he was escaping from his training with him.  


Bokuto was still ahead of them all, snickering— he stopped in his spot when someone got in his way.

“What exactly are you plotting, Bokuto-san?” Akaashi asked, looking at his teammate.  


“Eh?” Bokuto was caught off guard then, plotting? How could Akaashi tell?! The two of them then started to walk again, Akaashi gave him a look before he looked forward.  


“The two of you aren’t exactly subtle,” Akaashi sighed, having seen earlier how both Bokuto and Kuroo were obviously scheming and being quite evident about their intentions. He was talking with Tsukishima back then but the blond had expressed no desire to help him out on this— ‘S _uch a great best friend’_ , Tsukishima had said with sarcasm in his voice, unable to understand Kuroo’s reasons to do this.

Even though Bokuto tried to deny to Akaashi what he was implying a few times, the younger one knew better and wasn’t falling for Bokuto’s attempts of lies to cover this up, until he finally gave in.

“Back me up here for a moment, Akaashi!” He whined, “I swear this is for a greater good!!” He then added, glancing over his shoulder to see if both duos were still behind them. And so they were, Hinata was excitedly talking to Kenma while gesturing a lot with his arms, and Kenma was looking at him intently with a small smile on his face. Kuroo and Lev were way behind of the other two, but he couldn’t see well what were they up to.

With another sigh Akaashi shook his head at his senior but didn’t actually do anything to stop his and Kuroo’s plan, because after all it was something silly and, most importantly, there was no guarantee that _they_ would go along with it.

“You never struck me as the matchmaker type, Bokuto-san.”  


* * *

Hinata was telling Kenma about his experience with the latest videogame he’d tried to play because Kenma had mentioned how good it was. Kenma wasn’t surprised to hear that Hinata sucked at it and was still stuck on the second boss.

“If your playing style is as clumsy as when you play volleyball—” but he never got to finish his sentence because Kuroo yelled ‘STOP’ from behind, which startled the two of them and effectively made them stop in their tracks and turn around to see Kuroo trotting over towards them closely followed by Lev.  


“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Bokuto added, making both Hinata and Kenma turn around once again to face the older guy. What were they doing...? Hinata was complately confused and Kenma was frowning the slightest, confused as well and not pleased to be played with apparently.  


“Look up,” Kuroo said, grinning from ear to ear as he gestured towards the mistletoe hanging above the two of them, mistletoe that had been placed there by Tanaka and Nishinoya in their attempts to get a kiss from Kiyoko-san. 

Hinata turned bright red in embarrassment, they weren’t expecting them to kiss in from of them all, right?! And Kenma remained calm, but furrowing his eyebrows incredibly at Kuroo whom he guessed was the evil mastermind behind all of this, followed by his right hand Bokuto. There was only a faint blush on his face and he hoped it would go unseen seen as it was so late at night already.

“Let’s go, Shouyou,” Kenma purposely ignored the other two’s plan, Hinata looking to him and nodding before he followed after him even though he was evidently still flustered.  


Akaashi just shook his head at a very disappointed Bokuto right next to him, 

“That’s what you get when you try to butt in other people’s personal lives.” Akaashi commented, glancing to his friend for a moment before he went in the same direction Kenma and Hinata had left. 

Lev was showing the same kind of disappointment now that he was aware of the plans, but Kuroo... Kuroo was still grinning. Something within him was telling him that this plan that has been ridiculous and childish from the start had actually worked, because he had never really expected them to kiss in front of anyone.

* * *

Kenma was silent. They were back in the dorms now, it was just the two of them in that room and they’d been quiet since they had gotten there. Hinata guessed he was still annoyed at Kuroo and the others for what they’d tried to do, or maybe even at him...?

“Kenma—” But he was cut off by the other guy.  


“Kuroo knew we weren’t going to kiss, that’s why he planned it all.” He stated, looking away from Hinata, who was even more confused than before. What were their reasons then...?  


“Oh...?” He didn’t know exactly what to say about that, he didn’t know Kuroo as well as Kenma after all. “Well, it doesn’t matter why anymore,” Hinata grinned at him, “It was just a prank, no need to overthink about it!”  


“Mm...” Kenma nodded to him and smiled gently in his direction in response. Hinata was right, no need to hold a grudge against those two for something so stupid.

“I’m going to bed now,” Hinata announced, still overthinking about said prank though. “Yeah, it’s not like you wanted to kiss me anyway—” he covered his mouth right after he said that, he didn’t mean to confess that he was still thinking about it when he’d just said to let it go!  


And then silence again as they looked at each other. It was just for two or three seconds, but it seemed to be forever for Hinata whose embarrassment was soon to take over him once again.

“I mean,” Kenma glanced away, “I wouldn’t have minded it if they weren’t around...” He mumbled ever so softly, making Hinata’s heart skip a beat.  


They were _alone_ now.

Hinata closed the distance between him and Kenma and shortly gave him a peck on his cheek, “... good night, Kenma!” He said and hurried out of the room, extremely embarrassed for what he’d just done even if Kenma had basically allowed him to do so.

Meanwhile Kenma was left in the bedroom alone, his own heart picking up its pace after he realized what had just happened. He moved a hand up and softly put it over the spot Hinata had kissed on his cheek, the tiniest smile creeping up on his face.

“Goodnight, Shouyou.”


End file.
